Five Winrii We'll Never Meet
by S J Smith-Evil Little Dog
Summary: Winry in five different A.U. settings.  No pairings.
1. Rock Band Scenario:  Playing for Pay

**Title:** Five Winrii We'll Never Meet

**Author: ** S J Smith

**Rating:** K

**Written for:** The Live Journal Community, _DramaDramaDuck_, for the A.U. prompt.

**Summary: **Winry in five different A.U. settings. No pairings.

**Disclaimer: **Arakawa owns all and isn't letting me sublease anyone!

**A.N.: **It was decided, after a comment I made last year, that "Winrii" is the plural of "Winry." Hence the title.

* * *

**rock band scenario**: _Playing for Pay_

* * *

"Check check." Winry glanced stage right, making sure the tech was paying attention. She got a thumb's up and spoke into the mike again. "Test. Teeeeest."

It was hard to keep from jumping up and down. This was the first time the band was playing for pay and containing her excitement was difficult. She didn't know how the guys were handling it, but they seemed to be taking it a lot more casually than she was.

"Tessssst," she said into the mike, looking sideways again.

The thumb's up was making her smile. The whole night was making her smile. They'd rock this little bar all the way to the stars tonight.


	2. Supernatural Scenario:  Hunting Party

**Title:** Five Winrii We'll Never Meet

**Author: ** S J Smith

**Rating:** K

**Written for:** The Live Journal Community, _DramaDramaDuck_, for the A.U. prompt.

**Summary: **Winry in five different A.U. settings. No pairings.

**Disclaimer: **Arakawa owns all and isn't letting me sublease anyone!

**A.N.: **It was decided, after a comment I made last year, that "Winrii" is the plural of "Winry." Hence the title.

* * *

**supernatural scenario**: _Hunting Party_

* * *

Winry glanced over her shoulder, freshening her grip her crossbow. She knew she'd seen the vampire at the Fuhrer's party. She couldn't engage it then, not in a crowd of people who could be taken hostage. But the vampire had slipped out of the ballroom and Winry had raced after it, hoping she'd be able to destroy the creature before it could hurt anyone else.

Stopping to grab her crossbow from her weapons cache, she'd tracked the vampire to the garage. Now, she had to play hide and seek in amongst the military cars. There were too many hiding places, too many shadows. She wished she had someone here to help her, maybe lure the vampire out. Well, if she had to offer herself up as bait, so be it. She just needed one crossbow bolt piercing the vampire's chest, and it would be all over.

The voice made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. "What is a lovely girl like you doing here?"

Winry thumbed the safety off her crossbow, preparing to spin and aim. "Wouldn't you like to know?"


	3. Fairy Tale:  Cook's in the Kitchen

**Title:** Five Winrii We'll Never Meet

**Author: ** S J Smith

**Rating:** K

**Written for:** The Live Journal Community, _DramaDramaDuck_, for the A.U. prompt.

**Summary: **Winry in five different A.U. settings. No pairings.

**Disclaimer: **Arakawa owns all and isn't letting me sublease anyone!

**A.N.: **It was decided, after a comment I made last year, that "Winrii" is the plural of "Winry." Hence the title.

* * *

**fairy tale scenario**: _Cook's in the Kitchen_

* * *

The kitchen was hot, not as breath-stealing as a forge, but still hot enough that Winry had to wipe her forehead with the back of her arm. Working in her stepmother's kitchen was hard work, not nearly as much fun as working metal, either, but her stepmother had asked Winry to help and make sure everything was perfect for tonight's party.

With everything in the oven, cooling or cooking over the fire, Winry dared to take a breath, running outside to the garden. She stretched her arms over her head, hearing her muscles creak.

And then she heard something else, voices, trickling down from the windows overhead. "Does she actually believe she's coming to the party? That little oily wench?"

"She thinks she's our equal! Isn't that hilarious?"

"Quiet, darlings, don't air our laundry."

"Oh, who can hear us up here? A servant? She needs to know her place and the kitchen or the forge is the place for a girl like her!"

Winry bit her lip, stepping back into the shadow of the wall. Well. That just sounded like the kind of challenge she needed to take. With a grin, she went back into the kitchen to make sure everything would be perfect for tonight.


	4. Arranged Marriage:  Walk Along the Path

**Title:** Five Winrii We'll Never Meet

**Author: ** S J Smith

**Rating:** K

**Written for:** The Live Journal Community, _DramaDramaDuck_, for the A.U. prompt.

**Summary: **Winry in five different A.U. settings. No pairings.

**Disclaimer: **Arakawa owns all and isn't letting me sublease anyone!

**A.N.: **It was decided, after a comment I made last year, that "Winrii" is the plural of "Winry." Hence the title.

* * *

**arranged marriage scenario**: _Walk Along the Path_

* * *

The veil covered her face, obscuring everything in front of her. Winry hoped it hid her expression as well as it kept her from seeing clearly what lay ahead. She had made the offer. It wasn't as if there was anything left in Amestris to keep her here. If she did this, she could possibly avert a war, save the lives of her fellow countrymen.

Someone touched her shoulder and Winry turned slightly toward the person. She could barely make out the face of the soldier who'd accompanied her to this new land. "You're going to be fine. You're strong."

"I can do this." Winry took a deep breath, hoping it would quiet the butterflies in her stomach. Her grandmother had told her the first step was always the hardest.

Smiling, Winry took that first step.


	5. Western Scenario:  Riding the Rails

**Title:** Five Winrii We'll Never Meet

**Author: ** S J Smith

**Rating:** K

**Written for:** The Live Journal Community, _DramaDramaDuck_, for the A.U. prompt.

**Summary: **Winry in five different A.U. settings. No pairings.

**Disclaimer: **Arakawa owns all and isn't letting me sublease anyone!

**A.N.: **It was decided, after a comment I made last year, that "Winrii" is the plural of "Winry." Hence the title.

* * *

**western/cowboy scenario**: _Riding the Rails_

* * *

The sun seemed to have burned all the color out of the landscape. Winry had never seen so many shades of beige in her life. Even the animals seemed to be the color of the land. She wondered how long it would be before she had become as sunbleached as everything around her.

This was a new place for her; something completely different. She'd gotten an offer to travel to the west, part of a team to work on designing a better locomotive engine. The best ores were supposed to be in the west, which was why they were traveling out this far. There was supposed to be a machine shop waiting for them when they arrived but Winry hadn't seen any signs of civilization, much less the smoke from smelting ore. Even with the mountains beginning to loom on the horizon, they should've been able to see signs of a forge.

The drover groaned out a, "Whoa," and Winry poked her head out of the Conestoga's curtain, her eyes going wide.

The land before them was littered with the remains of the forge.

Winry puffed out her cheeks. "This is going to make it hard to build a locomotive engine."


End file.
